


Survival (Updated Rewrite)

by fireawy17



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Rick, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireawy17/pseuds/fireawy17
Summary: Negan and his wife will do anything to protect the community that they've built. He does what he has to, she keeps him grounded. But what happens when he takes it too far?
Relationships: Negan/original female character, Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“There’s a hoard coming from the south, we currently have a team out there rerouting them.” Arat leaned against the railing and looked out beyond the fence that protected our home.

“Good.” I mumbled and took a deep drag of my cigarette. The apocalypse can do many things to you, even make you a smoker when just the smell could turn my stomach before.   
“What about that group Simon’s been keeping an eye on?”

“Last thing I heard was that they have a camp similar to ours, only,” she paused and glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. “they seem to have their shit together. Not like those idiots at Hilltop.”

I snickered and flicked my cigarette out, matching her lean on the railing. “He’ll have a field day with that.”

Almost on cue, a familiar whistling sound came from below the platform. The workers in the yard all dropped to one knee, heads bowed as a shadow emerged from underneath, the outline of Lucille over its shoulder. 

“At ease, everyone.” The shadow bellowed as it turned around to face us. “There you are, beautiful.” My husband smirked from below as the workers scattered around him and back to their duties. 

“Here I am.” I smiled down at him. “You found me.”

“We’re going on a little trip.” He grinned, his pearly whites gleaming in the hot Virginia sun. “Get that fine ass down here cause we gotta go.”  
……….  
Darkness. That's nothing new in the new world in which we live. There weren't any streetlights, no electricity at all unless you knew a guy who could rig something up. All things considered, it's probably the least thing to be concerned about, but not when there is danger that could be lurking in every shadow.

"Almost time for me to make my entrance." My husband smirked, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

"You don't have to make it so theatrical." I smirk, adjusting his scarf in what little light was provided.

"Oh ho, baby, that is where you are wrong." He pulled me tight against his chest. "I know it makes you all squirmy and ready to go." Before I could protest, he captured my lips in his and kissed me hard.

"Boss?" A knock came at the door.

Growling, Negan pulled away and shot Simon a look. "Do you see I'm fucking busy?"

"Sorry." Simon threw his hands up and turned to leave.

"Sorry doll, daddy's gotta go to work." Negan smirked and threw Lucille, his pride and joy, over his shoulder. "Wanna see a show?"

Smiling, I took Negan's hand and walked down the steps of the RV we had been waiting in. This was the typical Negan MO- have Simon intensely build up the tension while whoever Negan was targeting worried about what was about to happen. Then, of course, Negan makes his grand entrance, lays down the law, and carries on. And man, does he look sexy doing it.

"Well, well, well." Negan smirked as he let go of my hand and walked across the line of people on their knees. It was one of the bigger groups that Simon had caught on the road, and if the intel was correct, there was more of them. "Look what we have here."

Knowing his role well, Simon moved next to me to protect from any possible attacks. Completely unnecessary since Negan had all of the Saviors out here, outmanning the group by at least a hundred.

"So what's the deal?" I whispered to Simon as my husband circled them, like a predator and his prey. It was his favorite game.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Simon whispered back, crossing his arms. "I think the one with the crazy look in his eye is the leader and the rest are his flunkies, but ya never know."  
"Now, just to make sure you understand, I'm gonna have to kill one of ya." Negan smirked. "I don't want to, but," he took a test swing of his bat, "Lucille here, she is a stickler for making sure shits in order."

"No!" One of them screamed. "We understand!"

Uh oh. I looked to see a woman with long dreads and a pleading look in her eyes swarmed with Saviors, ensuring that she wouldn't move from her kneeling position.

"Huh." Negan clicked his tongue and looked back at me. "Now, since I am a reasonable type of guy," he began pacing again. "I'm gonna put the fate of one of you sorry shits in the hands of my beautiful wife. Now, don't let that fucking pretty face fool ya, she is a hand-ful!" He bellowed and bent down so he was face to face with the one with the crazy look in his eyes. "And I'm not just talking about in the sac." He winked and motioned for me to come forward.

I took a step toward my husband in the middle of the clearing. This part was new. He tried his best to keep me from making any decisions regarding innocent loss of life, but now he was putting me directly in front of the firing squad. 

"Please," the same woman whimpered, looking at me desperately.

I hated this part. Who was I who decided who lives and who dies? I guess it comes with the territory that I chose. "I simply cannot decide, darling.” I tried to hide my contempt for him in this moment and play my part. We all had roles, and tonight mine was support.

"I have the perfect way." Negan smirked and slung his bat back over his shoulder. "We're going to make this even Steven." He walked toward the group and began to play Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Moe. To each person, he shoved the bat carelessly at them, bringing it so close to their face that they flinched back. When he was finally stopped, the bat was pointed at a man with bright red hair and mustache.

"Here we go," I took a deep breath and waited for the sound of the barbed wire ripping the flesh from someone's skull. I knew that sound far too well. Simon took a few steps toward me and took my hand, squeezing reassuringly. 

"Anyone moves, anyone says anything, cut that boys other eye out and feed it to his father." My husbands tone changed to matter of fact. He finished his speech and brought the bat down on the mans head. I watched in amazement as the man sat back up and mumbled something."

"Did you hear that?" Negan laughed and looked over to me. "He just said 'suck my nuts'!" He brought the bat down on his skull again, still laughing.

After he was finished, he turned his back to walk back toward me so that we could finally go home, briefly glancing at Simon’s hand in mine. He had barely made it three steps when one I hadn't been paying much attention to jumped up and planted his fist squarely on my husbands jaw.

In one quick second, the man was planted on the ground by Saviors, a crossbow against his skull.

“Neg!” I ran over as he rubbed his hand against his injured jaw. He offered me a reassuring nod and gently pushed me behind him in case there was any more outbursts.  
"Nah, you don't kill that." Negan smirked and waved the crossbow pointed at the man away. "He's coming home with us!" He began walking back toward the group. "That shit will NOT fly!"

I watched as the man was loaded into a van among the caravan of trucks that aligned the perimeter and Negan gave a speech about having to kill another one of them because of what the man did. "I'm getting in the RV." I mumbled at Simon.

He caught me by the arm. "You know that'll piss him off more. Just relax." He whispered back at me.

I took a deep breath and watched Negan smash in the head of another one of the group. This one appeared to be significantly more painful for them. It took everything I had to suppress the emotions that were threatening to boil over the surface. Negan was doing what he had to do, not just for himself but for me and for everyone back home who were swore to protect.

"Now," my husband stopped, out of breath for taking his aggression toward the man that punched him out on the other mans head. "We'll see you next week." He winked at the ground and handed Lucille off to one of his more trusted Saviors. "Find me some good shit."

I waited anxiously as my husband made his way over to me and kissed me passionately in front of everyone, inherently showing them that he was unbothered with the situation. "Lets go home." I smiled at him and we made our way into the RV.

Simon took the wheel as we settled into the back. I looked out the window to see what was left of the group, finally letting what had just happen sink in. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them, knowing I wouldn't be able to cope if that was Negan lying on the ground, his head completely obliterated and its contents strewn across the ground.

"Hey," a Negan said softly, nudging my face so I was looking at him. "You okay, doll?” his brown eyes searching my face for any hint of emotion. I tried to keep my face empty but he new better.

I gave him a weak smile. "I’m fine. I know you’re just protecting us.”

"That's my job." He pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling his hips. "Yours is to just look incredibly sexy."

I laughed and kissed him hard. This was the Negan I knew- protective, loving, and over the top. “You’re a little messy honey.” I took his scarf off and whipped off the blood spatter on his face and in his stubble. 

“All in a hard days work.”


	2. Chapter 2

This world could make good people do bad things. But I don't think that I was ever really a good person. Sure, I hadn't ever broken the law, not even a speeding ticket, or intentionally hurt someone, but I've done some pretty horrible things. Everyone sees Negan just for what he’s done. 

It had been a long morning and my anxiety only built as I made my way down the long desolate hallway until I reached Dr. Carson's office. Knocking softly, I let myself inside. "Is it ready?"

"It is." He sighed and dropped the file he was writing in. "And I'm sorry to say that it is negative again, my dear." He handed me the long, white stick that was the pregnancy test so I could confirm for myself.

"Guess we're gonna have to try harder then." A familiar gruff voice came from behind me. I turned to see my husband leaning against the doorframe, his signature smirk on his face.

"How'd you know I was in here?" I asked, tossing the stick in the trash.

"I know everything my dear," he pulled me against his chest and kissed me passionately, obviously trying to make a scene in front of the doctor.

"Negan." I frowned as a pulled away. "We should go upstairs."

"Okay," he ran his tongue along his lower lip, knowing how that always makes the heat pool in my belly. I sighed and started to ascend the nearby stairs that lead to our private top floor apartment. "You were thinking about her again, weren't you?" He sighed as he followed me. "You can't keep doing that to yourself."

"No offense honey," I opened the door to our apartment and walked in, not waiting for him. "But you don't understand at all. I was still in complete shock that you did what you did. And then to kill someone… to kill someone and feel nothing but satisfaction…" I shook my head and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey, I've killed people and enjoyed it." He sat down on the couch across from me and kicked his feet up. "Only people that deserve it, of course."

I sighed. He wasn't capable of understanding and I can't expect him to. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about anyways."

"Go ahead baby, I'm all ears," he raised his eyebrows, honestly curious as to what I have to say.

"I think that group from the other night is going to cause us problems. Call it women's intuition or whatever, but I can feel it." I ran a hand over my exhausted face. I hadn't been sleeping well lately, and my husbands antics weren't helping.

"Babe, we've outnumbered them by the hundreds. What makes you think that WE have anything to worry about?" I sat up, putting his elbows on his knees.

"It was the look they had in their eyes. Every single one of them, including the kid." I tried to suppress the image of their faces while they waited to learn which one of them was going to die. "It was something… ferule." 

Negan pondered this for a second and nodded. "I get it. But you know I'm not gonna stop doing every fucking thing I can to protect you."

"And those people downstairs." I added. Slowly, I got up and walked over to my husband, who pulled me into his lap.

"Everyone comes second to you, doll." He grumbled in a low voice. "Even before all of this. Remember when you brought me home to meet the family the Christmas before all this?"

I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. Our apartment was filled with pictures of our life from before, but he knew the pictures of us in front of our Christmas trees over the years was my favorite. No one else was allowed in here and I was the only one allowed to see him with his guard down. 

“Negan? Laila?" a knock came at the door. It was Dwight. "We've got an issue."

Growing theatrically, Negan got up and tucked me into his spot on the couch. "Dwighty boy if this is not a life or death situation, you are going to be in a life or death situation."

"Sir," Dwight huffed as the door flew open. He was panting as if he had run from across the camp. "He's gone… I don't know how he fucking did it, but he escaped."


	3. Chapter 3

"He can't be far." I quipped as I ran down the stairs after my husband. "Someone would have seen him if he made it to the fence."

"You put too much faith in these fucking idiots." My husband called behind his shoulder. "I want you to go back upstairs."

"Yeah, fuck that." I pushed passed him and ran down the hall. One of the advantages in being younger and smaller than my husband was the physical advantages.

"Laila!" He called after me as I rounded the corner and out of his line of vision. The only thing I could think about was the people downstairs. We didn't know what this man was capable of and for all intents and purposes, everyone was in danger.

I heard Negan call my name followed by a string of expletives. Before I had time to respond or even slow down, strong hands grabbed me from the side and shoved me into the wall.

"You scream and I'll slit ya throat." It was the man Negan had taken from the group in the field. I nodded in compliance, my heart racing from the blade of a knife sticking into my throat. I felt a trickle of blood from where the knife was. “You’re getting me out of here.”

"What the fuck do we have here?" I heard my husbands booming voice as he rounded the corner at a slow walk, his hands in his pockets.

"Don't come any closer." The man spun me around so that I was in between him and Negan, the knife still against my throat. I saw the cool calmness in my husbands eyes and tried to calm myself for what was about to happen. One of us was about to die and I couldn't say that I was positive it wasn't going to be me.

"Whoa, big guy." Negan smirked and put his hands up and stopped walking. "No need to hurt the lady. Its me you want, isn't it? Since I smashed the skull of your friends? It took me DAYS to get all that shit off Lucille!"

“Shut it!” The man shouted back, pressing the knife into my throat tighter.

Negan caught a glimpse of fear in my eyes as he shook his head at the man. “I could tell ya it didn’t feel amazing, but SHIT! I think Lucielle enjoyed it so much I might have to let her loose again!”

While he was talking, trying to distract the man, I kicked my leg backwards, squarely into his groin and twisted the arm that was holding the knife against my throat. When the man dropped it, I kicked the knife away and slammed him into the wall.

"That's my girl!" Negan bellowed as fellow Saviors came rushing to my defense. One gently shoved me behind them and into Negan’s arms as they wrestled the man to the ground.

"Boss?" One of the many nameless men who worked for us asked, waiting for instruction for what to do with the man. "Should we kill him?"

My husband smirked, arm wrapped protectively around my waist. "Nah, load him up. We're going for a little ride."

………….

"Can I ask you a question?" Simon asked as we followed the truck Negan was driving. I always hated driving with my husband. Between the road rage and all around bad driving, I thought it better to drive with someone more…. calm.

"I'm sure you're going to anyways." I looked out of the window at the dots of undead that lined the road between the various abandoned cars. This was considered the scenic route nowadays.

"What's that song he's always whistling?" He asked, ignoring my sarcastic reply.

"It's 'Faithfully' by Journey. It was our wedding song." I fought back the wave of longing for a simpler time. Negan and I were different people then. I tried not to think about those times. What was the point? There wasn't any going back to them.

"I thought you guys didn't have a wedding though? I thought it was a Elvis drive through kind of thing?" He never took his eyes off the road, which was a good thing because Negan's truck screeched to a halt. We were at our destination.

"We didn't. It was just the song that came on the radio after." I mumbled as I hopped out of the truck. I nodded to my husband as he walked up to the large gate that guarded the mans group. It was showtime.

"Dun dun dun dun." My husband shot me a wink. Banging Lucille against the gate, he bellowed something I sure he had been thinking of the entire drive over here, "Little pig, little pig! Let me in!"

A man I didn't recognize from the original group approached the gate. "And who might you be?" He asked, looking at Negan and then just beyond him to me. "And with who do I have the pleasure?" He shot me one of those douchebag smiles.

"Oh you better be joking!" Negan smirked. "I KNOW I made a pretty strong first impression. Even if I didn't, to flirt with a mans wife right in front of him? Ya got some balls kid."

"You said a week!" The man with the crazy eyes came rushing toward the gate, opening it without hesitation.

"I missed ya," Negan smirked.

"We don't have anything…" the man looked at me pleadingly. "We haven't been able to-"

"Hey! Eyes up here!" Negan snapped at the man to draw his attention away from me. "She's not gonna fucking go all soft for those baby blues."

"Arat." I crossed my arms over my chest. I tried my hardest to put on my bitch face but I felt like complete shit about the entire situation. "Why don't you take Joey and Paul and go see where they're hiding the good shit."

My husband smirked at me and ran his tongue along his lower lip. "See, Rick, that is the type of girl ya gotta get! She's got some beach ball sized lady nuts, lemme tell you. Doll, why don't you let him know how you beat the SHIT out of his little buddy here?" He motioned at the man who attacked me in the hall. He was guarded by five of our best soldiers, each with their own automatic weapon. 

I rolled my eyes and made my way down the long road inside the gates. The place was magnificent. Houses aligned the road, kids were playing in the streets until parents saw us and dragged them onto porches. It was an actual community. There was nothing here that Negan wanted and nothing that the Sanctuary needed, this was just a sign of force to ensure the group was falling in line.

"Hey." I approached a heavy set girl, who looked like she was trying to escape out of sight before I could see her. Stopping heavily, she didn't turn around as I approached her. "Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." I tried to keep my voice low so my husband didn’t hear the last part. I wouldn’t want to ruin his image.

The woman turned around slowly but kept her eyes on the ground. I could see that she was holding a young toddler in her arms, who looked like she was better taken care of than most people in the entire community.

"Hey there." I smiled at the little girl, who smiled in response. "May I?" The woman flinched slightly, hesitating. "I won't hurt her." Once she heard the sincerity in my voice, she handed the child over. "Aren't you a beauty?" I balanced her on my hip and made my way back to the road. 

"Whatcha got there, doll?" My husband called, a little further away. I turned to see him walking toward me, one arm slung around the crazy eyed mans shoulders, Lucille slung lazily over his own shoulder.

"No…. No…" the crazy eyed man cried. His eyes were even more desperate than before.

"Relax, Rick, we're not takin' your kid. Unless you want." He shot me a wink as he smiled at the little girl.

I smiled as the little girl played with my long hair, giving it a little tug. "Why don't we just focus on what we came here for?" I shot my husband a stern glance and walked over to the nearest house, sitting on the steps. I really didn’t see a point in prolonging this. While my husband carted Rick around his own community, I sat there with the little girl, observing the giant disturbance we were causing.

"You're lucky, ya know." I looked at the little girl. "You're too young to have to deal with all this." The little girl giggled in response and snuggled into my shoulder. “You’ve got all these people that love you, who will do anything to protect you.” This, to me, was one of the biggest tragedies of the apocalypse. There was no IVF to help us, no adoption agencies to go to. If we couldn't have kids, that would be the fate we were destined to have.

I sat with the little girl for what felt like hours, until she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Once I saw the Saviors and Negan walking toward the gate, I gently handed the sleeping girl to the woman I took her from originally, who had been hovering nearby. "Take care of her, yeah?" The woman nodded in response, mouthing a silent 'thank you' to me.

"See you next week, prick." He called to Rick as we walked toward the gate and our caravan of cars and trucks. "And as for you, pencil dick," he shoved Lucille at the man who had attempted to flirt with me at the gate. "You fucking look at her again and I will not hesitate to smash your god damn skull in like I did your friends."

As we walked toward our cars, Negan made sure to grab my ass, showing the man he was serious. "You're riding back with me, doll." I sighed, but didn't put up a fight. Once we were on the road, Negan looked over at me. "We're going to have one." He took my hand that was resting in my lap.

"I know." I smiled at my husband. We had been trying since before the world went to shit. "I know."

"If worse comes to worse, we'll just fucking take one," he smirked at me and shifted gears of the old mustang he was driving. He always had to be flashy, even in the apocalypse.

"I'm not just taking someone's child, Neg." I sighed and looked out of the window. "You can't just take whatever you fucking want."

"Relax, doll, I was kidding." He sighed and kept his eyes on the road so we didn't run into the back of the vehicle in front of us. "We're going to have a baby, Lay. I promise. I love you."

I smiled over at him. No matter how many times he's said it throughout the years, even after I found out about his infidelity, he always said it like he meant it. "I know, Neg. I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

“So let me get this straight,” Sherry took a drag of her cigarette and passed it to me. “You two have been trying, you find out you are, and you don’t want to tell him?”

I took the cigarette and flicked off the ashes. Sherry had been my best friend since before this shit-pocolypse and had stayed by my side ever since. “Pretty much. I mean, he’s dealing with so much that knowing would just distract him.”

“I don’t know,” she shook her head and watched as her boyfriend, Dwight, supervised two other Saviors chaining some guy to the fence amongst the walkers that served as our perimeter guards. “It might calm him down.”

I laughed and took a drag. “You clearly don’t know him.” I sighed as I breathed out the burning smoke. “I kind of feel like I should be harder, you know? Be on Negan’s level.”

“Oh Lay, you definitely can be. I’ve seen it.” Sherry shook her head, taking the cigarette from me.

I flinched, thinking about catching Negan in our room with Amber. I had her chained to the fence that same day, in front of everyone. “I know.” I heard a familiar whistle of my husband coming in our direction, but the only thing I could think about was Amber’s rotted face, still somewhere amongst the crowd of the undead.

“Layla!” A little voice called, pulling me from my thoughts. A pair of tiny arms wrapped around my waist. I looked down to see one of the workers kids, his head buried in my side.

“Hey Jackson.” I smiled and picked him up. “What’s up, buddy?”

“I’m so sorry, sir.” His mother bowed to Negan, who had also appeared next to me. “He’s like a heat seeking missile when he sees her.”

“That’s perfectly okay.” I smiled and bounced him on my hip. I tried to spend as much time with the kids as possible. They didn’t understand what was going on and why their parents were living in constant fear of someone alive as opposed to the dead.

“Why don’t we get back to work?” Negan grumbled, crossing his arms. “I would like to speak with my wife.” He side eyed Sherry.

“I’ll see you later, buddy.” I kissed Jackson’s cheek and handed him back to his mother, who quickly scurried away. 

Sherry snuffed out our cigarette and rolled her eyes. “I’m going to go see if D’s okay.”

“Do you always have to act like such a dick?” I sighed, turning my attention to my husband. 

“Sorry baby, it’s just hard to catch any alone time with ya.” He wrapped his arms around me and admired his kingdom below us. From where we were, no one could see us except if they were passing on the platform, which only a few workers had access to.

“Yeah, but to the kids?” I wiggled out of his arms. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with any of Negan’s bullshit right now with all that’s going on. 

“What’s going on with you?” Negan demanded, crossing his arms. 

“Nothing, I-“ before I could finish, gun shots came ringing from a truck that came back from a run. 

Before we had time to react a small but powerful voice came from the back. “Where’s Negan?”


	5. Chapter 5

Of course I outran Negan to the truck. His reaction time is slow sometimes, especially when he had other things on his mind. I ignored my husband’s screams for me to stop, and instead focused on the scene I came upon. Some kid I had recognized from Alexandria was standing on the back of our truck, a rifle pointed at a group of helpless looking Saviors. 

“What’s going on?” I demanded, walking past the more useless Saviors in the back but keeping my safe distance from the rifle. 

“Where’s Negan?” the kid demanded. “He’s the only one that I want.” The rifle was pointed carelessly, but I couldn’t help but notice it was pointed right at my stomach. 

I almost didn’t notice the protective hand I put there. “Why don’t you just drop it and we can talk? I’ll even take you to him myself. Hell, sometimes I’d like to put a bullet in him myself sometimes.”

“No!” he screamed, distracted enough for Dwight to tackle him, the gun scattering away from him. While Dwight pinned him down, I grabbed the gun, surprisingly heavy for a boy no older than fifteen.

“Layla!” my husband grumbled, grabbing the gun from me gently, but taking note of the hand on my stomach. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he turned his attention to the kid pinned down by Dwight. “Let him up, D.” 

Once the kid was on his feet and I was securely behind Negan, he approached the kid. “Now aren’t you something else?” Negan chuckled, patting the kid on the back. “I’m not gonna lie, kid, for a second I thought my dear wife was a gonner.”

“I wasn’t going to kill anyone but you.” The kid grumbled, no fear in his voice at all. I was impressed to say the least. “You killed my friends.”

“That I did!” Negan smirked, handing the gun off to Fat Joey, who just happened to be standing right behind Negan. “Come on, kid, we’re gonna show you around.” He motioned for me to follow. 

This was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Before…  
First days are hard, but especially working in an office where you’re one of the only two women? That was even harder. Thank goodness the other woman was your best friend.

“So how’s it going?” Sherry leaned against the water cooler in the break room. She worked on the other side of the building, but still snuck over to see Layla when she could. So far, she had been over twice and it wasn’t even lunch yet. 

“It’s going.” Layla shrugged and crossed her arms. She was tired of answering all of the questions from the men in the office and overhearing all of the suggestive comments they made when they thought she wasn’t listening. “Who’s that?” she nodded over to a man who hadn’t been part of the welcoming committee. 

“Oh, that’s Negan. He’s the electrician supervisor.” Sherry rolled her eyes and watched him as he sat down on the other side of the room, kicking his feet up on the chair across from him. She noted that he looked tired and that she should avoid him the rest of the day. “Avoid.”

Layla rolled her eyes and filled her water cup, watching the man. He was handsome and for sure Layla’s type, but she would never date anyone she worked with. “You should at least introduce me.” 

“Negan,” Sherry said curtly. “This is Layla, the new accountant. Play nice.” With that, she walked out, not even waiting for his response. 

“Layla, huh?” the man gave her a sly smile. “That is a beautiful name.” 

Now…

I followed Negan and the boy through the doors that led to our apartment. What was Negan’s motivation here?

“Take a seat, kid.” Negan shoved him in the direction of our couches and nodded for me to follow him.

“What’s going on?” I mumbled as Negan poured himself a drink at the small bar in our kitchen.

“I’m just going to feel him out a little bit, scare him. Hell, he might not want to leave.” He shot me a wink and made his way over to the couch, sitting opposite the kid. “You can check her out, kid. I’ll cut ya some slack since you’re only half looking.”

The boy looked down at his feet. I could tell he was scared. I tried to ignore every instinct to run over and hug him. Where the hell did that come from? 

I leaned against the bar and shot Negan a look. Regardless of what he had just done, he was still just a kid. 

“Sorry, kid. With all this shit going on, it’s easy to forget your just a kid.” He sat his glass down on the table and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “But you are a little bad ass.”

Before I could move over to join my husband, I could feel the world growing dark. Before I blacked out completely, I heard Negan say my name and a small thump as I hit the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

That’s it. Carl thought, watching Negan attend to the woman on the ground, barking orders at the men that filled the room at the sound of his worried barks. That’s his weakness. That’s how we get him. 

“Do something with him!” Negan barked and motioned toward Carl, scooping up the woman and running out of the room. This woman was clearly Negan’s first priority, and Carl could see how worried he was about whatever was going on with her.

As Carl was whisked away by one of Negan’s men, he glanced at the unconscious woman in Negan’s arms and realized that she wasn’t like Negan. She deserved to live.   
……………………..  
I opened my eyes slowly. They were heavy and the light hurt. 

“Thank God.” Negan mumbled and squeezed my hand. “Lay, baby, you okay?”

I nodded slowly, still gathering myself. “What happened?”

“You passed out.” Dr. Carson added, taking my free hand and taking my pulse. “We need to find you some vitamins as soon as possible.”

“What kind of vitamins, doc?” Negan asked, still not taking his eyes off of me.

Dr. Carson looked at me apprehensively, afraid to answer. 

I knew I couldn’t hide it any longer. If I didn’t tell him, he would get it out of Carson one way or another. “Prenatals Neg.” 

“What?” Negan’s eyes brightened but his worried expression didn’t change. 

“You’re doing to be a dad.” I smiled weakly, thinking about why I kept this from him.

“Baby.” He finally broke down and smiled, kissing my head. “This is amazing.”

Dr. Carson looked happy too, finally relieved of the burden of my secret. A secret that could have been life threatening to him had Negan found out.


	8. Chapter 8

Before.  
“Laila, you do realize he’s like forty five right?” Sherry asked, handing her a mug full of coffee. “He’s at least twenty years older than you.”

“So what?” I asked, taking a sip. “I never said anything was ever going to come of it. It’s just office flirting.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Sherry rolled her eyes. “Are we still going out this weekend?” 

“Of course.” I smiled a little as Negan walked in, brushing past me a little too close to get to the coffee pot. 

“I’ll see you later Lay.” Sherry murmured as she eyed Negan, who was now leaning against the counter in between us. She was clearly picking up a message I hadn’t noticed.

“I heard that fucker from sales has been hitting on you.” Negan took a sip from his mug.

“And what if he was?” I smirked, walking toward the door. I glanced back to see Negan’s mouth open slightly, shocked at my response. “Maybe I like it.”

…………..

Now. 

“He’s treating me like a baby.” I murmured to Sherry as we watched the Saviors prepare for a run to Alexandria. Carl had been here the last two days, living with Dwight and Sherry who appeared to be treating him well enough. 

“Well soon you’re going to be having one, so enjoy the pampering.” Sherry blew out a puff of smoke from her cigarette. Damn did I want one. 

“I still don’t understand why I can’t go.” I pouted, watching Negan boss around his men, Carl standing apprehensively behind him. 

“Satan has to protect his demon spawn.” Sherry mumbled as he came over to kiss me goodbye.

Negan placed a hand on my belly and bent down to give me a kiss. “You gonna be okay?”

I nodded. “I’d be better if I could go with you.”

Negan shook his head. “Not happening, sweetheart. Sherry, keep her out of trouble.”

“Your lips to God’s ears.” Sherry flicked out her cigarette. She had always hated Negan, and since I told her about the baby, her hatred seem to grow. 

Negan ignored her. “I have Fat Joey hanging around for whatever you two may need.” He rubbed my belly slightly and kissed my forehead. 

“Neg.” I said, making eye contact with Carl who I knew had been staring the entire time. Not a good look for the evil leader of the empire. “Leave him there please. He freaks me out.” That wasn’t true at all, but a kid his age in a world like this needs to be with his family. He needs to be protected. 

After we were done saying goodbye, I nodded toward the military truck closest to us. “Sher, do say goodbye to Dwight.”

A smile lit up her face as she nodded and made her way to the open drivers side window. With her distracted, I made my way over to the back of the truck, opening the back just enough for me to slide in. “Anyone says anything, they’re on the fence.” I mumbled to the three Saviors sitting in the back of the truck. 

Everyone nodded silently and kept their eyes on the ground. We were the last truck in the caravan, giving me plenty of time to plan my rebellious appearance to my husband.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey.” A soft voice came from the gate behind me. I huffed and spun on my heel, expecting to see one of the Saviors in need of direction, but instead found a frat boy who was clearly a resident of Alexandria. “You’re Laila, right? I’m Spencer.” He held out his hand, which I didn’t take.

“What can I do for you, Spencer?” I crossed my arms, my fingers brushing against the knife I kept in my waistband. 

“I was hoping I could speak with you and your husband.” He looked apprehensive.

I scoffed. One of those guys. “Well you got me, so say what you have to say.” 

“Well,” he looked me in the eye, the apprehensive look gone. Instead, he looked almost confident. “First, I think you should appoint me leader of Alexandria. Rick is unstable, he’s going to get us all killed.”

“Not if you play by the rules.” My fingers tightened around my knife. “Which Rick’s been doing.”

“You’re not here. You don’t hear what he says about the Saviors, about you.” He took a step toward me. 

“And what does he say, Spencer?” I asked, batting my eyelashes. 

“Why don’t we discuss this at my place?” He smirked, running a finger down my cheek.

“I think,” in one brisk move, I pulled the knife out of my waistband and slit him in the belly, pulling the knife across. “My husband wouldn’t approve of that.”

He let out a small cry, drawing the attention of some nearby Saviors, who ran to my rescue, before falling to his knees. “Go get Negan.” One yelled to another. 

“Leave him.” I mumbled to them, tossing the knife next to him on the ground. I began to walk down the street, when suddenly Negan appeared with a group of Saviors and Rick.

“Laila.” Negan smirked, but his eyes were stern. He was pissed. 

“Wh- what happened?” Rick stammered, looking past me to where Spencer lay dying.

“Well, Richard,” I smiled at him. “He tried to convince me to put him in power, which would obviously involve killing you. He also flirted with me, a big no no.”

Negan’s smirk still did not reach his eyes. “That’s my girl! Not only is she SMOKIN’ hot, she’s also a BADASS!” He bellowed. “See Rick, we’re always here to help.” 

Before Rick could respond, the sound of Spencer reanimating came from behind me. Negan stepped protectively between me and Spencer, raising Lucille above his head. “And I’m waiting for a thank you.” Instead of waiting, he walked over to the corpse, got in a batting stance, and hit a home run on its head. 

“I- I’m sorry.” Rick mumbled to me, low enough for only me to hear. “I’m sorry you had to do that.”

“One week, Rick.” Negan came over, waved Lucille in his face uncomfortably close, and grabbed my hand. He gently pulled me toward his private car and opened my door for me. 

Once the car was safely away from Alexandria, Negan looked at me. “What the fuck, Lay?” 

“Neg, you can’t keep me locked up for the next nine months.” I sighed and took his hand. “I love you, and I love how much you love,” I hesitated, then motioned to my belly, “us, but I have to help make sure that this baby is brought into a safe space with two parents.”

“Baby,” he gave my hand a squeeze. “You don’t need to protect me, it’s my job to protect you two.”

“And you do a great job of that.” I leaned over and kissed his cheek. “And I also heard we can still have mommy/daddy time until I’m seven months.”

Negan looked at me, eyebrows raised, and stepped on the gas.


	10. Chapter 10

Before…

“Well look who it is.” Sherry slurred, motioning across the bar to where two men stood, drinking a beer and talking. I could barely make out that one of the men was Negan. “Let’s go show off.” She giggled, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor. 

I giggled, too drunk to make a comment about Sherry finally letting her hair down and encouraging bad behavior. We began dancing, probably ridiculously, to some old Brittany Spears song, laughing our asses off. When the song finished, I walked over to the bar, leaving Sherry on the dance floor with her boyfriend, who came with the main purpose of designating driving. 

“Well don’t you look beautiful.” A familiar gruff voice came from behind me as I took a sip of my vodka cranberry. 

“Oh hi,” I giggled and turned around. “I had no idea you were here.”

Negan shrugged, looking me up and down. I was suddenly self conscious of the slutty dress I had picked out. I never dress like this so why did I now? Because I hoped I would run into Negan. “Well here we are.” 

“Here we are.” I smiled coyly, running my hands along the seam of his leather jacket. “Just you and meeee.” 

Suddenly, his lips crashed onto mine, our tongues moving in sync together. His hands found their way to my ass, eliciting a small moan from me. He tasted like beer and cigarettes and it was delicious. Reluctantly and breathlessly, I pulled away and smiled at him. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” He asked, slipping off his jacket and handing it to me. I nodded, sliding his jacket on and grabbing his outstretched hand. He led me out of the crowded bar, through the parking lot, and to his truck. “Leave the window down, princess, I want you to sober up a little bit.” He helped me in, shutting the door gently. 

“I’m plenty sober.” I mumbled, pulling his jacket tighter around me. I loved the way it smelled.

He chuckled as he pulled out of the bar parking lot and onto the empty street. “You wanna go to your place or mine?”

I considered this for a second. D and Sherry would be back soon and Sherry was a pretty loud drunk, plus I was interested to see what Negan’s place looked like. “Yours.” 

Within ten minutes, Negan was helping me out of his truck. He was surprisingly right about leaving the window open because I felt almost sober again. In a moment we were in the house, his lips crashing on mine again. Before I could think about what I was doing, I was wrapping my legs around his waist and he was carrying me down the hallway, our lips never parting. 

When we reached the bedroom, he gently put me down on my feet, breaking the kiss and eliciting a whimper from me. “Patience, baby.” He toyed, slowly unzipping the back of my dress. 

“Fuck that.” I mumbled, attacking his mouth with mine again. This time it was his turn to let out a small moan as my tongue met his, breaking only to slide his shirt over his head. 

“In that case,” he growled, picking me up and gently tossing me onto his bed. “this has to go.” In one swoop, my dress was in tatters on the floor. He began unbuckling his belt and slid off his pants as he knelt on the bed. “You didn’t strike me as a no panties kinda girl.”

I giggled and sat up on my elbows, beckoning him closer. “A girls gotta live a little.” 

“Not my girl.” He growled, pinning me down. Before I had a chance to question his statement, he was inside of me.

Negan elicited sounds from me that I didn’t know I was capable of making. Saying he was good in bed was an understatement. In the course of the night, I came more times than I ever have. I couldn’t tell if I fell in love with him that night or not, but my feelings only grew stronger after that.


	11. Chapter 11

“Laila, can I talk to you about Sherry?” Dwight mumbled to me as I made my way around the perimeter of the fence, checking for any holes. 

“What about?” I asked, confused. The last I heard, they were doing great.

He nodded his head for me to follow him outside of the fence and through the woods a little ways. “D, you’re freaking me out a little bit.” 

“Don’t worry, Laila. You know I would die protecting you and Sherry.” He said, finally stopping a few yards away from the Sanctuary, but far enough that we were hidden by trees. 

That’s when I saw them emerge from behind the trees. Rick and Daryl. My hands found the knife in my waist, but I knew I was no match for the three of them. “You son of a bitch.” I turned to Dwight. This is how my life ended. 

“Relax, we’re not here to hurt you.” Rick raised his hands to show me they were empty, Daryl doing the same. “We just need to talk to you.”

“You’ve got some balls coming this far into our territory, Rick.” I said, still not taking my hand off the knife. 

Now that I finally had the chance to look at him, I realized just how sexy he really was. He was a different kind of sexy than my husband, but I wouldn’t kick him out of bed. Rick snapped me out of my trance by drawing my attention to Dwight. “This was the only way we could do it without Negan noticing.”

“So what do you want?” I asked, letting my hand rest from the knife. 

“We need you to knock Negan down a few pegs.” Daryl grumbled from next to Rick. 

Rick nodded, resting his hand on his hip. “You’re the only way to prevent more people from dying. Yours AND ours. I can see it in your eyes. You hate this shit.” 

“My husband is not a bad guy.” I retorted, keeping my voice low. 

“Look, Laila, you’re the only one who he actually listens to. You’re the only way to end this war before it begins.” Dwight said from beside me. 

“What do you want, exactly?” I turned to Rick, but kept my eyes on Dwight. “You of all people should know how many people we have to support.”

“And I’m not saying we’re going to let you starve.” Rick said, trying to gain my attention back. “But half of our stuff and all of our weapons is just too much.” 

“So you’re not refusing to help us, you’re refusing the amount?” I asked, getting more confused by the minute. 

Rick nodded. “We have our own people to support as well. And right now we can’t do that.” 

I nodded. He was right. We had an over abundance of things at the Sanctuary while our suppliers starved. “I’m not promising ANYTHING. But I’ll see what I can do. I’m not turning against my husband.” 

Rick nodded. “Thank you, Laila.” 

I returned his nod right as mine and D’s walkies went off. “Has anyone seen my dear wife?”


	12. Chapter 12

“Can someone explain to me WHY exactly you’re coming out of the woods with my wife?” Negan bellowed as we walked through the gates. 

“Calm down.” I kissed his cheek as he pointed Lucille at Dwight. “He was showing me a weak spot in the fence.” 

“I need to talk to you Laila.” My husband urged as I walked past him. 

“Me too.” I nearly whispered. “Upstairs.” 

Negan’s grin grew as he processed my words. “No one better fucking need me for the rest of the day!” He bellowed, following me to the stairs that led up to our suite. 

“We have a big problem.” I said, plopping down on the sofa. 

“Oh yes we do.” Negan smirked, stripping off his jacket. 

“No.” I held up my hand. “Not that kind of problem. Not right now, at least.” I tried to hide my smile at the injured puppy look in his eyes as he plopped down on the adjacent sofa, but returned somber as I remembered the matter at hand. “We can’t trust Dwight.”

“Did he fucking touch you?!” He roared, jumping to his feet.

“Calm down. He never touched me.” I rolled my eyes. “But I know for a fact,” my eyes followed him as he took his seat again. “That he’s in bed with Rick.” 

“I’m going to fucking iron off the other fucking side of his fucking face.” Negan tossed Lucille from one hand to the next. 

“No you’re not.” I tapped my leg impatiently. “Because we need to play this smart.”

“What do you have in mind, princess?” He asked, genuinely interested. 

“It’s simple. Keep your friends close, and your enemies, old and new, closer.”


	13. Chapter 13

“So did you talk to him?” Dwight mumbled as we watched the Saviors who had just returned from a run to Hilltop unload all of their treasures. We were standing along the balcony overlooking the fence I knew he would be on soon. 

“Give it time, D.” I mumbled back, even though there was no one around him. “We’re not due back in Alexandria for another two weeks. I need to do it when the time is right.” 

“Dwighty boy!” Negan bellowed from below us. “When you girls are finished gabbing, I’d like you to get the fuck back to work!” 

Dwight nodded obediently, leaving me without another word. Negan’s gaze lingered on me, as I nodded so slightly on Negan would notice. We had discussed last night that Dwight may not be working alone, and one small misstep could cost us, or the people in this community, their lives.

“Hold it!” Negan shouted at the Saviors who were unloading a crib. “That goes upstairs.”

I signed. No one in the Sanctuary except for Negan, Sherry, and myself knew I was pregnant but even the dumbest of the crew would be able to figure it out now. I made my way back into the warehouse and down to the floor where people were working, trading, and going about their day. 

I made my way to the daycare center where I found Sherry, attempting to put a fussy baby down for a nap. “Give him to me.” 

“Hi to you too.” She grumbled, passing me the baby. “Practice makes perfect.”

I nodded as I bounced the baby a little bit, feeling my maternal instincts kick in. “And I only have so long to practice.”

Once the baby was down, we made our way to the hallway. “What’s going on, Lay?” 

I sighed and leaned back against the wall, my hand going to my growing bump. “I’m scared, Sher.”

“Our fearless leader is scared?” She pretended to be shocked. 

“Shut up.” I grumbled. “There’s too much shit going on to bring a baby into this fucking mess.” 

She nodded. “True, but it’s still not half as bad as the world before all of this. At least you don’t need to worry about creeps trying to snatch the baby.” 

“No,” I nodded. “I just have to worry about creeps trying to snatch my husband.”

“No he didn’t.” Her mind immediately went to when I told her about me walking in on Negan and Amber, and how I had come to the decision to chain her to the fence alive, something we normally don’t do. “Laila-“

“He didn’t.” I held up my hand before she went any further. “But don’t act like every woman in this place doesn’t eye fuck him every chance she gets.”

I saved myself. I had almost brought up the impending mutiny against my husband to my best friend, whose own husband was leading the charge. I needed to watch my step. Carefully. 

“Well I heard Negan’s heading out for Alexandria soon.” She mentioned nonchalantly. I could tell D hadn’t told her anything. One last effort to stay in my good graces. 

I nodded. “I’m going with him. He’s letting me out of my plastic bubble for ten minutes.” 

Negan needed me there more than he’d like to admit. He couldn’t control his tempter around Rick, especially if he knew Dwight would be watching him carefully. We needed to appear normal, like he didn’t suspect anything. 

“Be safe.” Sherry offered me a small hug. “I hear those people are crazy.”


	14. Chapter 14

“I have a plan, but you’re not going to like it. At all.” I met my husband in the hallway as the Saviors prepared to load up to Alexandria.

“And what would that be, doll?” Negan stopped what he was doing and turned to face me.

“I go in alone. No you, no Saviors.” I said flatly. Not waiting for his response, I continued. “Rick trusts me. He won’t let anyone hurt me.”

“You seem a little smitten.” His hand tightened around Lucille. 

I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet my lips. “Baby, you know you’re the only man for me. Now,” I placed one more gentle kiss on his lips. “Now, maybe Simon can go in with me if that absolutely makes you feel better, but this is the only way it’ll work.”

Negan huffed, clearly unhappy with the circumstances, but he knew I was right. “So what’s the plan then?” 

“Simon and I go in, catch them off guard. Insist on peace as long as we have their guns, then you all come in. You pick who needs to die to get them in line, then we come home and have hot sex.” I shrugged at the last part, making sure no Saviors were around to hear. “But you’re not going in there guns blazing. You are not starting a war with babies around.” 

Negan nodded. “That prick puts one hand on you, it’ll be his brains Lucille gets tonight.” 

“You have nothing to worry about.” I said, telling myself more than him. 

………..

“It’s just me.” I said to Rick as Simon and I approached the walls of Alexandria. He and his people stood behind the walls, guns pointed at us. Just as I suspected, they were anticipating all of us like Dwight had warned. “Well, just me and a body guard.”

Rick smiled genuinely as he opened the gate enough for Simon and I to slide through, motioning for everyone to drop their guns. “To what do I owe such a beautiful surprise?” 

“Well, Rick,” I followed him to his porch as his people disbursed, Simon in toe. “I spoke with my husband.” I nodded to Simon to give us some space, and once he was far enough out of ear shot, I shot him a more flirtatious glance. “And he agreed to the terms, but I negotiated a few things.”

“What would that be?” Rick asked, his southern drawl coming out again. 

“He lets me go.” I sighed. “You can’t tell me there’s not something here, Rick, something between you and I.”

He nodded slowly. “So he’s just going to let you go? To come to me?”

I sighed. “Yes and no. He demanded all of the guns in Alexandria, which is why I brought Simon.” I tilted my head. “But after that little thing, you and I can start our life together. No Negan, no Saviors, just us and this place.” 

Rick ran a hand down his face, weighing his options. “I know where Negan keeps his stock pile. It’s guarded by Dwight, I’m sure he’ll give it to us, no questions asked.”

“And you’re sure about this?” Rick asked, genuinely believing my words, provoking a nod from me. “Then alright, let’s round them up.”


	15. Chapter 15

After a lot of protests, and once the guns were loaded into the car Simon and I brought, I said goodbye to Simon and turned to Rick. “I guess our life begins now.” As Simon drove through the gates, Rick put his hand on the small of my back and smiled.

“I have to admit that this is a surprise.” Rick smiled and kissed my cheek. “You sure about those guns?”

I nodded, only half lying. I knew where there was a stockpile of guns outside of the Sanctuary, but Negan had pulled Dwight off guard duty when he stated questioning his loyalties. I couldn’t lie that the feeling of Rick’s hand on my back and his lips on my cheek didn’t feel welcome. 

As we began walking down the street, the roar of motors filled the air as the Saviors filled the streets of Alexandria. 

“Rick the Prick!” Negan bellowed, exiting one of the trucks. Rick’s hand was still on the small of my back as we turned around, surrounded by the people of Alexandria. “You have made one very, VERY big mistake.” His eyes followed Rick’s hand and tightened his grip on Lucille. 

“We had a deal, Negan.” Rick’s jaw tightened. “We gave you what you wanted.”

“What I WANT is your hand off of my WIFE!” He bellowed, raising Lucille as he started walking toward Rick. Before he could get within swinging distance, a gun shot rang out. One of the Alexandrians hadn’t complied with Rick’s order to give up the guns and fired at my husband, planting the bullet right into Lucille.

Without hesitating, the Saviors began firing. As they did, they fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Either the bullets or the guns had been sabotaged. Dwight. 

“What. The. FUCK!” Negan bellowed, pulling me away from Rick and raising Lucille. Simon got in front of us, no hesitation and tried to corner us back toward the truck, but it was too late. Whoever shot the first bullet successfully planted one right in Negan’s arm. Blood flew all over me as it gushed out of his arm. They had hit an artery.

“Neg!” I screamed, falling to my knees with him. The few remaining Saviors, including Simon, tossed their guns and made a run for it, knowing there was nothing they could do. Hand to hand combat was useless against how many unknown guns. I had fucked up. I had gotten the love of my life killed. 

“Take him to the infirmary, let him die.” Rick pointed his head at Negan and pulled me away, putting my head on his shoulder. 

“Negan!” I screamed again as I fought against Rick. I couldn’t let him die. “Please! He’s the father of my baby!” I shrieked to Rick, trying my hardest to break free. 

Rick’s grip tightened on my arm as he led me away. I watched helplessly as Negan, unconscious from blood loss, was carried away by three Alexandrians whom I didn’t know. 

This was my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! I was conflicted between the story line in my original, and this one, so please let me know if you like this one!


	16. Chapter 16

It’s been two years since I watched one of the Alexandrians kill my husband. Instead of the riot I expected, a deal was made with the remaining Saviors that, as long as they didn’t bother anyone from Alexandria or the affiliated communities, no harm would come to them. From what I hear, they’re surviving. Which is all we could all say these days. 

As I shut my eyes, the baby monitor went off, signaling the baby needed attention. Just like his mommy, he couldn’t sleep that well at night either. 

“Hey, little guy.” I smiled and picked him up gently. He looked so much like Negan that it wasn’t even funny. Every time I looked at him my heart panged a little. 

“I could have gotten him.” Ricks half asleep voice came from the doorway. Since Negan’s death, we had settled into a life together- him, me, Carl, and the baby. He was a welcome distraction from the pain in my heart that belonged to Negan. 

“You’ve had a long day.” I sighed as he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my neck. 

“Nothing wrong with having a long night either.” He placed a gentle kiss on my neck as I put the baby, finally pacified, back in the crib. 

“Let’s go back to bed.” I said softly, grabbing his hand. 

Before we could make it back to the bed we shared, Ricks walkie went off on the side of the bed. I was surprised considering mine didn’t go off as well.

“Rick, we have an issue.” It was Michonne on the other end. Rick mentioned that she had guard duty tonight, but when I looked out of our window, I couldn’t see her by the gate.

“Excuse me.” He said, grabbing the walkie. I grabbed him before he could make it to the door. “Whatever it is, I should know. This place is my home too, now.”

Rick nodded slowly, his nerves showing all over his face. “Go ahead.”

“It’s Negan. He’s demanding to see you. He says it’s important but won’t say why.”

Negan. He was alive. 


	17. Chapter 17

“Take me to him. Now.” I mumbled through my teeth. I was beyond livid, but I still did not want to wake the baby.

“Laila-“ Rick started but hesitated as I raised my hand. 

“Not now, Rick. Take me to him.” 

Before he could argue more, he grabbed my hand, which I snatched away from him. “Now.”

Rick sighed and nodded, motioning for me to follow him. Once we were out of the house and down the street aways, he led me into the basement of one of the extra houses. There, behind the bars of a makeshift cell, was my husband. 

“Negan!” I nearly shrieked as I ran toward the bars. 

“Bout time you came to see me, doll face.” He smirked, not moving from his spot on the cot against the wall.

“Neg, they told me you were dead! I would have never-“ tears began streaming down my face as I saw recognition in his eyes. All this time he thought that I had turned against him. 

“Laila.” He made his way to the bars slowly, glancing at Rick with a smug glance before kissing me through the bars. “I’ve missed you baby.”

“I can’t believe you fucking did this!” I turned to Rick after embracing my husband the best I could. “All this time pretending like my husband was dead so you could just take on the role? Of what? My husband and Jack’s father?”

“Laila it’s not like that, I swear.” Rick held a hand up defensively. 

“Careful there, prick.” Negan chuckled from behind the bars. “You opened up a can of worms now.”

“Shut up!” We both barked at Negan as I took a step towards Rick. 

“Let him out, now.” I demanded. 

"Laila, baby," Rick looked at me, his eyes pleading. "You have to listen to me. We can't let him out."

"You can. And you fucking will." I grunted through my teeth. "Or you will never touch me or my child again." 

"Excuse me?" Negan bellowed. "He fucking touched you AND our kid?"

"I'll give you two a minute, but then we're going home." Rick looked at me sternly. Like I was one of his prisoners and he was the Sheriff's deputy. 

When I was sure Rick was out of earshot, I turned to Negan. "Don't worry Neg, I'm going to get you out of there." I walked over to the bars and kissed my husband as much as I could. "And then we're going to fucking destroy this place."


End file.
